because my heart didn't beat so fast
by winter lodge
Summary: mereka tumbuh besar seperti kakak-beradik yang selalu bertengkar. mereka adalah saudara; diri yang kedua bagi masing-masing dari mereka. dan mereka tidak merasakan jantung mereka berdebar kencang saat jari mereka bertautan. ・ daiki/satsuki


**disc:** knb © fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended.

**note:** terinspirasi dari lagu shortcake-nya oshi saya kashiwagi yuki—semacam fic hasil ngidol. yah, ketauan deh wotanya—tapi suer saya bukan wotalay kok =))

jadi udah berapa fic hasil ngidol saya di fandom ini? tiga ya?

* * *

**because my heart didn't beat so fast**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau kau kebanyakan makan stroberi, nanti kau jadi gendut, merah dan berbintik, tahu."

Fatwa menyesatkan itu hanya dibalas Satsuki dengan cibiran mencemooh yang seolah mengatakan _tidak usah bohong, cacing besar Alaska saja tahu kalau hal itu tidak mungkin_. Gerakan mulutnya yang tengah mengunyah stroberi tampak menimbulkan kilat iritasi di mata Daiki, seandainya saja gadis itu mau lebih bermurah hati sedikit tentu saja stroberi terakhir itu akan jadi milik sang pemuda.

"Kau kan bisa beli lagi, Dai-chan."

"Enak saja. Kaupikir aku anak berusia lima tahun yang akan ngambek jika tidak makan stroberi?"

"Nah buktinya kau ngambek sekarang."

"Siapa yang ngambek?"

Keduanya menggembungkan pipi dan sama-sama bersikap denial untuk mengalah karena ego lebih menarik untuk diikuti. Satsuki menelan stroberinya tanpa suara, sementara Daiki memutuskan untuk merebahkan punggungnya di atas lantai, menatap langit-langit ruang keluarga kediaman Satsuki yang ditempeli beberapa stiker _glow-in-the-dark_. _Perbuatan kampungan Satsuki bertahun-tahun lalu_, Daiki membatin, sambil menyetel kembali film-film memori di benaknya dan melihat Satsuki yang merengek untuk menempelkan stiker _glow-in-the-dark_ di ruang keluarga saat pesta Natal tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Bahkan lebih lama dibanding kurun waktu Piala Dunia, Euro, atau Olimpiade.

Mereka besar bersama seperti kakak-beradik yang selalu bertengkar dan membuat onar. Bertetangga nyaris seumur hidup mereka dan selalu pergi ke sekolah yang sama, membuat mereka terperangkap dalam ikatan obligasi untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama walaupun mereka tidak akan bicara apa-apa sepanjang perjalanan. Daiki enggan untuk menyebut hal tersebut sebagai obligasi, kewajiban, atau apapunlah itu namun pada kenyataannya, di balik sifat denialnya, ia terus melakukan hal itu setiap hari.

Satsuki bagi Daiki adalah adik perempuan yang tidak terikat hubungan darah. Begitu pula Daiki bagi Satsuki, ia adalah adik laki-laki yang harus selalu dijaga dan dinasihati. Absurd? Memang. Mereka berdua tak memiliki kata-kata lain selain itu untuk mendeskripsikan satu sama lain—bahkan mereka tidak tahu apakah kata teman sejak kecil cukup untuk merepresentasikan hubungan mereka. Mereka adalah _saudara_. Diri yang kedua untuk masing-masing dari mereka.

* * *

"Undangan. Dari Ki-chan."

Satsuki (setengah) melempar selembar kartu berbahan _concorde_ yang dibentuk seindah mungkin ke atas meja kerja Daiki. Mata biru sang pemuda memindai kartu undangan itu dengan dahi mengernyit, sebelum mendongak menatap Satsuki yang berdiri di sebelahnya sampai akhirnya otot-otot dahinya melonggar dan ia bisa menghempaskan punggungnya kembali ke sandaran kursi.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka ia akan menikah duluan."

"Halo, kau tak ingat berapa jumlah _fangirl_-nya?"

"Dan kau tak ingat berapa jumlah mantan pacarnya?" Daiki menaikkan bahu, merasa tidak berdosa membicarakan setitik keburukan teman SMP-nya itu. "Sudah kubilang dari dulu gadis-gadis maniak dan berisik itu hanya menginginkan tampangnya yang mudah dijual itu. Yang tahan dengan kepribadiannya, berapa?"

Satsuki mengedikkan kepala. "Ki-chan kan anak bungsu. Wajarlah."

"Jujur saja aku tak menyangka ia bahkan bisa menikah."

"Jahat sekali kau, Dai-chan."

Hening sejenak meliputi kubikel kecil itu.

"Atau kau merasa dilangkahi?" Satsuki menunjukkan senyum jahil yang tak pernah absen dari wajahnya tiap kali ia menemukan bagian dari Daiki yang ia rasa mudah untuk dijadikan olok-olok. "Aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku bilang ini, tapi seharusnya kau mencari gadis yang nyata dibanding hanya memuja Mai-chan yang hanya bisa kaulihat lewat kertas majalah atau layar kristal monitor komputermu."

Daiki menatap Satsuki yang berkacak pinggang dengan penuh iritasi.

"Berisik. Kau tak tahu beban pria untuk menikah itu lebih besar dibanding wanita, tahu. Kami yang bertugas mencari nafkah."

"Apakah itu _excuse_ lain untuk kata 'tidak laku'?"

"Pulang sana. Waktu istirahatku akan habis lima menit lagi."

Satsuki tidak menjawab. Di tas kecilnya yang ia sandang, ada dua bungkus _onigiri_ tuna yang segera dikeluarkannya lalu diberikannya pada Daiki. Daiki tidak mengucapkan apapun bahkan terima kasih (ah, Daiki sudah sampai pada titik dimana ia merasa tidak perlu berterima kasih pada Satsuki) dan segera melahap _onigiri_ yang diberikan Satsuki barusan.

"Aku tadi sempat berpikir konyol, Dai-chan."

"Apa?" Daiki menaikkan alis.

"Kalau kita menikah, bagaimana ya?"

Mereka berdua tidak punya jawaban untuk hal itu bahkan sampai Satsuki memutuskan untuk pamit dan meninggalkan Daiki dalam kubikelnya bersama sisa _onigiri_ dan pekerjaannya. Daiki tidak memikirkan lebih jauh—betapa ia ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan '_lalu apa?_' namun seiring umur yang bertambah, Daiki belajar banyak tentang arti kata konsiderasi sehingga ia bisa memilih untuk tidak mengatakan hal tersebut.

* * *

Suara lamat-lamat _Moonlight Sonata _milik Beethoven yang diputar di _speaker_ kafe nyaris tidak mencapai gendang telinga Daiki, tertutup oleh suara isakan Satsuki yang tepat berada di depannya. Gadis itu memegang saputangan dengan kedua tangan, memendam wajahnya dengan benda itu seolah ia ingin wajahnya meresap ke dalam saputangan putih itu sehingga ia tidak akan punya wajah lagi. Daiki hanya terdiam, membiarkan Satsuki selesai dengan air mata yang membuat poninya lengket dan isak tangis yang membuat beberapa pelayan melihat ke arahnya dan (Daiki berani taruhan) menduga mereka adalah pasangan yang tengah dilanda masalah. Terberkatilah pengalaman bertahun-tahun disangka kekasih Satsuki sehingga telinganya terbiasa untuk menyaring praduga-praduga bodoh tentang ia dan Satsuki yang masuk ke telinganya.

Daiki menghela napas sebelum mulai berujar, "Ini salahmu, oke."

Satsuki tidak menghentikan tangisnya bahkan untuk menyela dan membela diri sekalipun.

"Kau terlalu naif. Dari jutaan orang di dunia ini, _mengapa harus Haizaki_?" Daiki tidak menahan diri, ia tak kenal arti kata kerja itu terutama bagi Satsuki. "Jutaan kali kukatakan kepadamu; jika di dunia ini seluruh populasi lelaki hilang mendadak kecuali bedebah itu, lebih baik kau mengencani kambing. Atau ikan tuna. Kepiting Hokkaido pun kurasa lebih baik dari dia. Kau ini tuli, bebal, putus asa, atau apa?"

Satsuki berusaha keras menahan air matanya, yang kini rasanya ingin terjun lebih bebas.

"Orang bisa berubah, Dai-chan. Orang bisa beru—"

"Dan apakah dia berubah?" Daiki menghajar dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang hanya bisa direspon oleh _fuchsia_ Satsuki yang membulat. "Tidak kan? Oke, aku mendengar penyesalanmu."

"Kau brengsek, Dai-chan."

"Oh, tidak sebrengsek _dia_, aku berani jamin."

Satsuki cemberut sambil menggerakkan saputangannya mengelap wajahnya yang basah. Keping_ fuchsia_-nya terlihat merah, sembab, dan lelah—terang saja, gadis itu sudah menangis semalaman, ditambah di kafe ini selama lima belas menit. Sekarang ia bisa mengerti perasaan teman-teman gadisnya yang datang kepadanya dengan wajah kusut dan mata sembab, berkata bahwa mereka butuh nasihat pasca putus cinta.

"Pacar pertamaku dan berakhir hanya dalam kurun waktu dua minggu," Satsuki tertawa lemah, menertawakan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. "Coba lihat apakah suatu hari nanti kaubisa mengalahkan rekorku ini, Dai-chan. Aku akan mentraktirmu seloyang _shortcake_ kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku."

"Nah kan, kubilang juga apa. Jangan pacaran sama orang bodoh. Bodoh itu menular," gerutu Daiki. "Kaubicara seolah kau tidak memiliki harga apa-apa hanya karena dibuang oleh orang bodoh setelah berpacaran dua minggu dan hal itu membuatku geli. Sudahlah, lebih baik kaulupakan dia segera. Mau kubelikan _shortcake_?"

Satsuki mengangguk pelan, senyum tipis muncul sebagai cahaya kecil di wajahnya yang lelah. "Mau."

Daiki mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan, meminta dibawakan seporsi _shortcake_ dan segelas kopi hitam. Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian sekilas melirik Satsuki dengan penuh simpati. Lirikan itu dibalas Satsuki dengan sebuah senyum canggung dan pelayan itu bergegas berlalu.

"Astaga. Aku memalukan sekali, hahaha."

"Ha. Haruskah kau dilirik pelayan dulu baru menyadari bahwa menangis di kafe itu memang memalukan?"

"Berhentilah bersikap jahat begitu, Dai-chan." Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi _shortcake_ Satsuki untuk segera disajikan, dan sepotong kue tersebut berhasil mengembalikan sedikit binar di mata Satsuki. Daiki diam dengan punggung tersandar pada sandaran kursi kafe yang empuk, mengamati bagaimana Satsuki menyingkirkan stroberi untuk dimakan terakhir tanpa keinginan sedikitpun untuk mengambil stroberi itu dan memakannya sendiri; seperti yang sering ia lakukan, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Mereka bukan hanya partner dalam keonaran ataupun bahan olok-olok bagi satu sama lain. Mereka adalah partner yang sangat reliabel dalam berbagai macam diskusi serius; terutama apabila menyangkut diri mereka sendiri. Kehidupan mereka sendiri dalam tiga bingkai waktu—masa kini, masa lalu, dan masa depan. Mereka bisa bicara tanpa berpikir panjang jika disuguhi tema seperti ini dan mungkin waktu dua puluh empat jam tak akan cukup untuk mengakomodasinya.

Di pematang sungai yang airnya tidak deras dan anginnya tidak kencang, mereka duduk—Daiki berselonjor dan Satsuki memeluk lutut—menatap bayangan mereka pada air seolah likuid bening itu adalah kaca yang menuliskan segala hal tentang mereka, baik sifat, memori, maupun masa depan. Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam dan dengan begitu bayangan mereka di air pun akan segera tenggelam, oleh karena itu Daiki memutuskan untuk mengangkat satu topik pembicaraan setelah berjam-jam berdiskusi tanpa arah.

"Kau pernah suatu hari bertanya soal bagaimana kalau kita menikah, bukan begitu, Satsuki?"

Satsuki menoleh. Fokusnya tersedot oleh ekspresi serius Daiki dan helai-helai biru tuanya yang tertiup angin.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kupikir aku tahu jawabannya." Daiki mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir."

"Oh ya?" Satsuki mengangkat alis. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku akan menjawabnya dengan _'lalu apa?_'."

Satsuki terdiam. Pandangan matanya kembali beralih pada bayangannya, lalu tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak, menggenggam tangan Daiki yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Tanganmu dingin," komentar Daiki, namun bukan itu yang ingin diungkapkan Satsuki.

"Payah. Menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini, tidak bisa membuat jantungku berdebar kencang seperti yang terjadi ketika Tetsu-kun menggenggam tanganku saat SMA," Satsuki sedikit mencibir, walaupun begitu genggamannya semakin erat dan mulai tidak terasa dingin di kulit Daiki. "Kalau kau, bagaimana?"

"Tidak sama sekali," Daiki menjawab dengan jelas. "Tanganmu jadi hangat."

"Kenapa, ya?" Satsuki tertawa pelan. "Kenapa jantungku tidak berdebar dengan kencang, ya? Apakah ada yang salah dalam sistem tubuhku atau bagaimana?"

"Oi, kalau kaupikir tubuhmu yang salah berarti tubuhku juga salah."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Pelan, dalam harmoni timbre bas Daiki dan sopran Satsuki.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?" Daiki balik bertanya. "Makin tidak ingin menikahiku?"

"Hei, seingatku aku tidak menyuruhmu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu," gerutu Satsuki, sedikit cemberut. "Dai-chan bukan orang yang mau membagi stroberi di atas _shortcake_ denganku, sih. Sejak dulu kita selalu bertengkar untuk memperebutkan stroberi itu."

Daiki menggeleng.

"Tapi aku menukarnya dengan kesedihanmu, bukan begitu?"

Satsuki terdiam sebelum wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat bersinar.

"Ya," gadis itu mengangguk, helai-helai merah mudanya tertiup angin dengan dramatis. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan melakukannya padamu. Aku akan menukar stroberiku dengan kesedihanmu, kau akan menukar milikmu dengan kesedihanku. Bagaimana?"

"Tampaknya adil."

Satsuki tertawa. "Pertukaran seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang romantis, kautahu."

"Apa kau mengharapkan aku untuk jadi romantis? Tunggu aku bereinkarnasi sejuta kali."

Satsuki tertawa, semakin keras dibanding tawa pelan yang tadi ditunjukkannya, lalu bersandar pada lengan Daiki sekilas. Bayangan mereka di permukaan air sudah tenggelam dan jam makan malam bergerak mendekat, sehingga Daiki mengajak Satsuki untuk pulang atau berhenti di warung makan terdekat untuk mengisi perut. Satsuki mengangguk, dan saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan pematang sungai, jari mereka bertaut dalam satu jalinan yang kuat seolah tak akan terpisahkan selamanya.

Jantung mereka masih tidak berdebar begitu keras, tapi ada kelegaan yang begitu besar terselip dalam relung hati masing-masing dari mereka.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**endnote:** halo. saya bukan orang yang romantis jadi ya ... #plek


End file.
